


Thought Exercise

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: D/s relationship, Discussion of kink, M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:How kinky is just too kinky?





	Thought Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemma_Inkyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_Inkyboots/gifts).

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters:** Prowl/Jazz  
**Warnings:** Sticky, Discussion of Kink, D/s Relationship,  
**Notes:** For Gemma Inkyboots. Thank you so much!
> 
> And since the fic is just them talking about it, I'm going to note here instead of the tags, that it's about Altmode Sex of the Sticky variety, because I really don't know how to tag that so that people don't go LOOKING, find this fic thinking it's actual altmode nookie, and then being disappointed.

It was a nice, quiet, relaxing night in.

Or it was supposed to be, Jazz thought and peered out the side of his visor as Prowl sat stiffly beside him, optics on the vid screen but mind very clearly not on the movie. That was a bit worrisome because this was one of Prowl's favorites, one on his 'forever rewatch' list. Usually, before the opening credits even finished, Prowl would be snuggled into Jazz's side. Here they were, five minutes in, and nothing. Not even a bit of hand-holding.

"Prowler?" Jazz asked after another moment, only for Prowl to tense even more. "Ya wanna watch somethin' different tonight?"

Prowl cycled his vents, visibly debated with himself, then reached for the remote to simply turn the vid screen off. "No, I think I'd rather talk. Or... Yes. I would rather talk." Doorwings were held rigid, but Jazz thought he saw the telltale of the flick downward now and then, as if Prowl wanted to tuck his wings back and out of the way of a blow and was fighting the instinct.

"Ya got my full attention, babe," Jazz said and turned, scooting back just a bit to give Prowl a little more room to breathe, and so Jazz could lean into the sofa's corner and better face him. "I'm all ears."

As hoped, Prowl grinned at the human expression, though it faded off rather fast. "I overheard a joking comment today and have been thinking about it ever since."

When Prowl didn't continue, Jazz asked, "What was the joke?"

Prowl hesitated again, field drawing in -though not fast enough for Jazz to miss the flush of desire- and his face heating enough for two little flags of pink to show on his cheeks. "It was a rather crude joking comment about interfacing while one partner was in his alt mode," he replied, optics sliding off to the side and farther away from Jazz with each word.

"Kinky," Jazz purred with a grin, and watched as Prowl's whole face flamed hot pink.

"Perhaps too much so."

Jazz felt his spark go fuzzy and warm, and he slid over to wrap his arms around Prowl. "I'd be game, ya know. Can honestly say it's something I've never tried." Or thought to, but Jazz wouldn't say that and make Prowl more uncomfortable. Instead he nuzzled Prowl's burning cheek before kissing it softly. "Or is this just an exercise in fantasy right now?"

A slight tremor ran through Prowl's body. "I honestly don't know."

Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl's cheek again. "Ya want me to be in alt mode? Or you?" Prowl shivered again, and Jazz nuzzled his way to a round little audial disc. "You then," he breathed the words. "Maybe bring in some of our usual play too. Get ya in alt mode, then I'll bring out those blue ropes that look so pretty against your platin'. Wrap that all around ya, make sure ya can't transform."

Prowl whimpered softly, vents picking up speed as his frame heated.

"Get the crop, the light one that makes such pretty little swishes when I swing it through the air," Jazz continued then nibbled a line to Prowl's neck. Prowl moaned openly and tilted his head to the side, then moaned again when Jazz's fingers grazed down over his array cover. "Ya won't be able ta move. I'll tie ya up like Christmas, make sure that rope's around your tires too. Then I'll take that crop ta each taillight. One," Prowl's panel snapped open, "by one."

"Jazz..."

"Not what ya'll be callin' me then though, will it?"

"No, master."

Jazz purred again and dipped his fingers down to circle lightly over Prowl's anterior sensor cluster. "Get them headlights too. Maybe the mirrors. I'll paint your frame with little butterfly kisses from that crop."

Prowl bucked into Jazz's touch, hips rocking as he sought more pressure.

"Then, once I got ya shakin', once I got ya so deep ya're beyond words," Jazz whispered and slid his finger lower to trace the rim of Prowl's valve, "I'll pull ya onta my spike." He sank two fingers into Prowl's valve, and lifted his head just far enough to watch Prowl's face melt from lip-biting need to bliss as he overloaded.

"Primus, Jazz," Prowl gasped, valve still twitching and squeezing at Jazz's fingers even as he slumped back against the sofa cushions.

"That a yes, then?" Jazz asked with a wicked little grin. He waited until Prowl peeled his optics open, then drew his fingers straight from Prowl's valve and into his mouth to suck them clean. "Because I'm definitely down, babe."

"Hedonist," Prowl accused with a smile of his own, and Jazz was pleased to see the hazy, sated quality of it. "But yes. Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about where else you can find me? I've got a DW post [HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html). ^_^


End file.
